


Volcano

by Susanoosama01



Series: My Midam Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A+ parenting from Adam Milligan, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mr. & Mr. Milligan sounds great, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanoosama01/pseuds/Susanoosama01
Summary: “In my entire existence, this is the hardest thing I’ve had to do, Adam.”“That’s because you conjured up real lava, Michael! Lava! You melted the freaking floor!”
Relationships: Michael & Adam Milligan, Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: My Midam Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725154
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Volcano

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing since I had a small prompt in mind. Enjoy!

“In my entire existence, this is the hardest thing I’ve had to do, Adam.” The human sighs loudly and rolls his eyes at his husband. “That’s because you conjured up real lava, Michael!  _ Lava!  _ You melted the freaking floor!” The archangel crosses his arms over his head sulking much like a child. “How was I supposed to know this ‘volcano model’ doesn’t entail lava? I don’t understand this, Adam.-” He points at the tinfoil pieces and spilled black paint on the table. “-How can these teachers expect children to try to mimic what God has created and with these meager supplies? This is absurd.” 

Adam stares right into Michael’s eyes. “Look  _ angel _ . Jack’s in 9th grade and this science project is going to the fair. All the other kids will bring these cool, elaborate projects with flickering lights and glitter paint. We can’t let Jack down. This is his first science project. We have to do this for Jack!” The archangel still looks confused. “If this is Jack’s homework and it’s so important, then why isn’t he here with us?” At that Adam throws his hands up and groans. “ _ Because _ Jack’s bedtime is ten and it’s two now. Also these projects aren’t really given to the kids.-” He starts to explain and Michael throws him an incredulous look. “-Well they are but everyone knows that the parents make these projects so their kid has the best one. It’s a race between the parents, okay? And we have to do an at least half decent job. Or else those soccer moms will look down on us in the parent meeting. Don’t you understand? This is grave.” 

Michael does his ‘eye-squint’. Adam is pretty sure he learned that from Castiel but it’s beside the point now. “Why don’t we let Sam or Castiel go to the parent meeting then? Jack lives in the bunker five days a week. He is only with us in the weekends. Tomorrow is a monday. Castiel will pick him up from the school anyway. Isn’t the meeting on Thursday?” Adam actually sees Michael leaning back on his chair and away from his death glare. “I’m not letting that. Ever. Those two can’t survive a minute in that hell.” Michael raises an eyebrow. “You do realize that both of them have survived in the literal Hell, right?” He asks and immediately regrets it when Adam stands up furiously. 

“Alright Michael, here’s the deal: People can’t think Jack has shitty parents who don’t care about him or aren’t even capable of building a half-assed thing out of cardboard and foil. They  _ will _ make fun of us. Their kids  _ will  _ make fun of Jack. We can’t let that happen. So we are totally making this stupid volcano and Jack is getting that freaking award from that fair. We will go to that parent meeting arm in arm, our heads held high and smirking at those know-it-all parents when our child wins and it is proven that we are the ultimate parents. Are you with me?”

Adam slams his hand on the table and Michael merely blinks up at him. “ _ Are you with me? _ ” Adam repeats whisper shouting because of the sleeping nephilim who happens to become very cranky when he is woken up. Adam is glad that they managed to teach him about bedtime and establish a healthy sleeping pattern with him on top of the Winchester lifestyle he is used to. He certainly doesn’t want to deal with an angry three-years-old. Michael reluctantly nods before Adam sits back down and they get to work. 

Michael manages to make a cylinder shape around a bowl then cover it with foil. Adam adds more foil as the two of them slowly mould the thing into a mountain shape. Pieces of roughly cut cardboard and foil cover Michael’s clothes and there’re bits even on his cheek and hair by the time they finally make it look like what they are trying to build. Adam spills acrylic paint on the table and the carpet as he mixes brown and black in a large glass. Both of their hands and arms get splotches of paint. Their clothes will need to be thrown away and they will have to get in a huge bath together. Adam already can guess just how long it will take to scrub each other clean. 

As the volcano dries with the first coat of paint, Adam brings in a pot with a large bottle of soda and a bag of baking powder. “Okay, this should be simple enough. We have soda, we have baking powder and red food coloring. We will color the soda then mix the baking powder and it should look like lava. Jack will take a few bottles with him and put them inside the volcano at the fair. He will open one at a time, carry a small bag of baking powder in his pocket and he will throw some in whenever someone comes by to look at his project.” Michael nods tiredly then stirs the soda in the pot with five drops of food coloring as Adam gets the bag open. They need to test this out. Adam passes the bag to Michael for him to measure a spoonful. Too bad the bag tears open. They will have a red carpet from now on.

Adam cover his face with his hands. Michael puts the pot down on the floor, no longer caring. They can’t make a bigger mess anyway. The human slowly starts on the second coat of paint on the volcano as Michael rolls up the carpet and goes to get a mop. 

It takes three and a half hours in total to make the volcano, paint it and get it ready with three bottles of soda placed inside and a small bottle of baking powder and a few menthols to ‘blow it up’. 

Adam and Michael stand side by side in front of the table after cleaning the room a little. “I think this turned out rather well.” Michael wraps an arm around Adam’s shoulders. Adam nods with a huge yawn. Michael chuckles at him then kisses his husband on the cheek. “Mike, how in the hell did you manage to get paint on your lips. I feel it on my face.” Adam snuggles into the archangel anyway. “A bath is in order, I think.” 

* * *

“You two are the bestest uncles! Thank you!” Jack hugs both of them before Michael unloads the volcano from the car’s trunk and hands it to the boy along with a bag of other supplies for the fair. Adam sends him off with a small wave. Michael pulls him into a soft kiss once they get back into the car. “Just seeing his reaction this morning was worth everything Adam.” He smiles to himself as the human starts the engine. “You know Mike, I could never imagine in my wildest dreams that I would find myself making a tinfoil volcano for a kid who’s supposed to be a planet destroyer with an archangel who was supposed to wear me to the not-apocalypse at two in the morning. But I agree, I think we did well.” Michael leans back on the passenger seat with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. 

“I also couldn’t imagine that I would try to copy what I helped God create with a human let alone for a nephilim who sometimes lives with that human who I love with my whole being and me in our house on Earth. And I think we did well. Not only with that volcano but with everything else. I mean, with Jack, with our relationship, with our life together. I’m so happy, so very lucky that I have you.-” He turns his head to look at his husband. “-I love you, Adam.”

Adam wants nothing more than to reach out and kiss his angel again right this instant. “Love you too, baby angel. I can’t ever see myself without you now.” Michael reaches a hand out to tenderly caress his human’s arm. “So are we celebrating our success?” Adam grins to himself. Now this is one of the reasons why he loves this perfect being. “Hell yes.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you were actually right about these people.” Michael whispers to Adam as they sit side by side at Jack’s desk. They have just listened to a ten minute speech from the ‘class mom’ who is supposed to follow each kid academically and organize these meetings to help lessen the teacher’s work about how she initially thought Mr. and Mr. Milligan weren’t suited to raise a teenager with Adam being only a few years older than said teenager and how she took special care to help Jack even telling her own son to be friends with him. But she was really surprised when Jack turned out to be a happy boy and apparently was cared for. He recently won an award at the fair with his science project and that was really shocking to her. She must congratulate Mr. and Mr. Milligan for being great with him and helping him achieve things even though he is growing up without a mom and that must take a lot out of the kid. They even came to the meeting together both taking time out from their surely busy schedules for the boy. They aren’t even talking about important stuff today, they are just gathered to discuss their children’s behaviour and grades on the latest exams. She also liked the volcano a lot. 

Adam rolls his eyes behind the ginger woman’s back after both Michael and him politely smile at her and shake her hand when she comes to them before returning to her own seat. Other parents watch them out of the corner of their eyes and give them fake smiles when they are caught staring. “As soon as this thing is over, we are going to that woman and her friends boasting about our genius, gifted child and his award. Then we are going home and celebrating our victory.-” Adam whispers back with a new glint in his eye that Michael simply loves. 

“-Are you with me?” The human asks. “Of course, my love. Let’s give them hell.” Adam covers his smirk with a hand. He loves his husband and he loves Jack. 

He even loves that stupid volcano. 


End file.
